ChatLogsCelebration2
JustYesSup *3:11UzaylılarrrAre you excited for the 13th season? *3:11JustYesI guess. *3:11FrenchSpongeBob77777yesh *3:12Actiondude2Yep! *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:12UzaylılarrrMe as well *3:12JustYesI still don't have a TV though *3:12Uzaylılarrr *I hope you get a TV *3:12JustYesAnd I really wanted to see the Big B-Day Blowout! *Hopefully I'll get it in a week or two or something like that *3:13UzaylılarrrGood *SpungiBub has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:13UzaylılarrrHi *3:13Luke Vaughn"Hey where do you want this life-size cutout of you Mr Krabs?" "I told you to quit fooling around with that thing and get back to work!" *3:13Actiondude2Hey *3:13SpungiBubhowdy *3:14LumoshiI watched like 30 seconds of the bday blowout *3:14JustYes*claps hands slowly * welcome SpungiBub *3:14LumoshiWould have seen more but I was working on other stuff *3:14SpungiBubyou should watch the whole thing soon Lumoshi *3:14JustYesYea I've seen all the clips I could *3:14LumoshiMaybe eventually *DaddykevinVC has left the Krusty Krab. *3:14LumoshiHaven't seen any of the episodes since 243 or so *3:14SpungiBubyikes *Golfpecks256 has left the Krusty Krab. *Golfpecks256 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:15JustYes*cough* *3:16Golfpecks256I watched Birthday Blowout. First time I've watched spongebob since season 11. *Luke Vaughn has left the Krusty Krab. *3:16JustYesLast episode I saw was Stormy Weather *3:16SpungiBubwow. i've watched every one at this point and i always make sure to catch premieres *3:16UzaylılarrrI haven't seen season 12 *Scrooge200 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:17SpungiBubhi *3:17Actiondude2Hey Scrooge *3:17LumoshiI used to catch all the premieres but by season 12 I was just kinda burnt out *3:17JustYesi was at my aunts house or something *DaddykevinVC has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:17LumoshiAnd especially since I didn't actually like most of the episodes they're putting out nowadays *3:17LexiGuestGamerSpungiBub had you got my message? *On your Message Wall *3:18UzaylılarrrI've luckily recorded the birthday blowout *and the marathon leading up to it *3:18JustYesImagine what would happen if it were like Appointment TV *Luke Vaughn has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:19JustYesThat'd be horrifying *3:19Luke VaughnI have a friend who likes every episode Season 12 has put out so far *LandynGunderfan has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:19ThomasGaming64I haven't seen Broken Alarm and Senior Discount yet. I need to catch up on them. *3:19JustYes* JustYes Even the Trashwitting? *3:19SpungiBubi like all of S12 *3:19LandynGunderfanuugh why does Golfpecks have 2 bother me with dis crap *3:20JustYesHey! *3:20LandynGunderfanLOL *Superjaedee has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:20Luke VaughnAnd there have already been quite a few episodes this season that have gotten amazing reception *3:20LandynGunderfanI was Kidding *3:20LexiGuestGamerAMK152 Created Encyclopedia Spongebobia not Goldpecks people! *3:20SuperjaedeeHey y'all *3:20SpungiBubhi *3:20UzaylılarrrIt's not Gıl *Goldpecks *3:20Golfpecks256It's Golfpecks. *Bots22 has left the Krusty Krab. *3:20LexiGuestGamerSorry for the misspelling *3:21UzaylılarrrThat's the point I was trying to make *3:21JustYesLol *3:21Luke VaughnLike wow The Krusty Bucket, Broken Alarm, & Senior Discount have been getting Mimic Madness levels of reception *3:21LexiGuestGamerAnyway i was going to Say who wants to Play Squid Says! *? *Oh and *3:21JustYesMe *David thibodeau has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:21Actiondude2 *Jamie248 has left the Krusty Krab. *3:21UzaylılarrrDo you guys know this letter: ı *JoeyDR has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:22JustYesNope *3:22David thibodeauHi *3:22Uzaylılarrrhi *3:22LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Italic a Text Message *3:22UzaylılarrrIt sounds like the "e" letter in the word "Turner" *3:22JustYesok *3:22JoeyDRHi *3:22LexiGuestGamerI meant Chat Text Message *3:22JustYesOk *3:23LexiGuestGamerJustYes had italic a Chat Message *3:23Luke VaughnDid you guys know that yesterday was the 4th anniversary of post sequel *3:23LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Explain my Profile Picture *3:23David thibodeauit was *3:23JustYesUhh... *3:23SpungiBubepic stuff *3:23JoeyDR *3:23JustYesso im out? *3:23SpungiBubpost sequel is best *3:23Luke VaughnYee *3:24LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Explain my Profile Picture *3:24David thibodeauthe music power house that played in broken alarm is good *3:24JustYesGrumpy squid ward in evening background *Chickenkrispies has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:24UzaylılarrrDo you guys know these letters: ş, ğ, ü, ç *They are all in Turkish *3:24JustYesUh were playing a game here *3:24JoeyDRNo *3:25SpungiBubPowerhouse has been stuck in my head for ages *3:25LexiGuestGamerwell that was kind of 9% Clear anyways *3:25SpungiBubwell not ages but like, since Broken Alarm aired *3:25UzaylılarrrOh, didn't know that *Sorry *3:25SpungiBubalso hi Krisp *3:25UzaylılarrrWhat kind of game is it *3:25FrenchSpongeBob77777GRR 59 pings from here *3:25LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Ping SqungiBub in the Chat, and Tell him he is a Great Chat Moderator *3:26ChickenkrispiesHey Spungi! *LandynGunderfan has left the Krusty Krab. *SugarboyTwo301Roblox has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:26Luke Vaughncrap I gtg now *3:26JustYesSpungiBub you're a great chat moderator! *3:26Luke VaughnCya guys *3:26SpungiBubbye *Bots22 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:26SugarboyTwo301Robloxhey guys *3:26JustYesDammit *3:26David thibodeaubroken alarm was the very first time i heard it i did not know it played in loony toons although i thought it was ren and stimpy music. *3:26SugarboyTwo301Robloxhello everyone who in the chat *3:26SuperjaedeePleasantly surprised that both SpungiBub and Chickenkrispies are here lol *3:26ThomasGaming64Hi! *3:27UzaylılarrrHello *3:27JustYesSomehow I'm the only one playing with Lexi *3:27David thibodeauI dont think i ever watched ren and stimpy *3:27SpungiBubi enjoy being here i just can't ever make time to *3:27DaddykevinVCSquid Says Lexi is a Dummie *3:27ChickenkrispiesLol, sup Jae! *3:27SugarboyTwo301Robloxcan someone add more Italian title cards in their Italian page *3:27LexiGuestGamerHEY *Luke Vaughn has left the Krusty Krab. *3:27ThomasGaming64I haven't seen Ren and Stimpy either. *3:27SpungiBub^ *3:27JustYesStop being a jerk DaddykevinVC *3:27LexiGuestGameroh well, of course i am dumb sometimes! *but really that's still mean *3:27SuperjaedeeI am sincerely wishing that your phone doesn't lag Spungi lololol *3:28SpungiBubDavid watch the name calling please *3:28DaddykevinVCFine will stop *3:28SpungiBubnah i'm on my computer this time Jae lol *3:28SugarboyTwo301Robloxcan someone add more Italian title card in the foreign languages episodes in italian *3:28Superjaedeehot *3:28SpungiBubvery *3:28JoeyDRI'm on my phone *3:28ChickenkrispiesI'm on my phone, so prepare for typos! *JoeTDaFan has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:29David thibodeauhi *3:29JoeyDRAnd it not lagging now... *3:29JustYesI'm on my sucky iPad 2 *3:29SugarboyTwo301Robloxis French spongebob awake *3:29SuperjaedeeMeanwhile I'm stuck with my phone that doesn't crash, thankfully *3:29UzaylılarrrI'm on my fabulous iPad Mini 4 *3:29LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Guess This User Name: He/Her Name starts with a T and ends with a C *3:29SugarboyTwo301Robloxhe asleep *French spongebob is also known as *ISBSP *international spongebob squarepants *3:29JustYesI dunno *3:29SpungiBuboh yeah i forgot ISBSP was on ESB now *Kaijusaurus-Rex has entered the Krusty Krab. *Lumoshi has left the Krusty Krab. *3:30Kaijusaurus-Rextoday's the day! *when the 20st of spongebob and me! *3:30JoeyDR? *JoeTDaFan has left the Krusty Krab. *3:31Kaijusaurus-Rexspongebob turned 20 today *and today i celebrate my 18th birthday too *3:31JoeyDRLel. *3:31Uzaylılarrrwhen is the meet up start *ing *3:31ChickenkrispiesHappy birthday! *3:31JoeyDRThat's better *3:31Kaijusaurus-Rexty *3:31LexiGuestGamerhere a hint He/She is a Chat Moderator *CartoonGuy277 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:31UzaylılarrrHappy Birthday *3:31SugarboyTwo301RobloxR.I.P FrenchSponge *3:31DaddykevinVCTheKorraFanatic *3:31SugarboyTwo301Robloxhey cartoon guy *3:31LexiGuestGamer@daddykevinVC correct gues *guess* *3:31Kaijusaurus-Rexive warmed up to big birthday blowout *its a fun watch imo *3:32CartoonGuy277HI EVERYBODY *3:32SuperjaedeeEyyyy *3:32ChickenkrispiesHi! *3:32UzaylılarrrWhich one do you like more: Apple or Samsung *3:32FrenchSpongeBob77777samsung *3:32ChickenkrispiesEither or *3:32JustYesApple? *3:32UzaylılarrrAppe for sure *3:32SugarboyTwo301Robloxin 2027! I'm going to a flight to the US because in 2028! Venice well be like a ocean! and people who lives in Venice, Italy well drown there! so I guess I gotta go move to the US in 2027 *FrenchSpongeBob77777 has left the Krusty Krab. *3:33SugarboyTwo301Robloxitalianbob left *3:33Uzaylılarrr*Apple *3:33SuperjaedeeI prefer Samsung *3:33LexiGuestGamerOkay Whoever Does this First is going to be Picked as Squid Says *3:33SugarboyTwo301Roblox@Cartoonguy277 *3:33LexiGuestGamerSquid Says Ping @Golfpecks256 and tell he is a Nice Admin *3:33SugarboyTwo301Robloxare u going to move somewhere in 2027! because venice Italy well be like a ocean thee *Scrooge200 has left the Krusty Krab. *3:33DaddykevinVC@Goldpecks256 your a nice admin *3:33SugarboyTwo301Robloxfor me I am *i'm going to move to the united states *3:33CartoonGuy277I don't think i am *3:33LexiGuestGamer@DaddykevnVC Your Squid Says *3:34SugarboyTwo301RobloxCartoonguy! what kind of place are u at in ialy *italy *3:34JustYes* JustYes once again, I'm an idiot. *3:34SugarboyTwo301Robloxfor me i'm in Rome, Italy *3:34DaddykevinVCNah I pick Squngibub *3:34SugarboyTwo301Robloxwhat yours *Scrooge200 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:34LexiGuestGamerHes afk, *3:34DaddykevinVCcan you change that then *3:34SugarboyTwo301Robloxwhat Cartoonguy Italy city?! EXAMPLE: I live in Rome, Italy *3:35LexiGuestGamerWhy i Hosted this Game in the First place so i can! *3:35CartoonGuy277I'm in Milano *3:35JustYesIt'd help if EVERYONE was playing *3:35CartoonGuy277Milan *3:35UzaylılarrrI don't understand you Lexi *3:35SugarboyTwo301Robloxwhat is Milan *3:35DaddykevinVCWait don't Change the Squid I will be the squid says *3:35JustYesbut id suck so I can't be picked. *3:35CartoonGuy277an Italian city *3:35LexiGuestGamerCould of said Squid Says *lol *but really sure *3:35SugarboyTwo301Robloxwhat does milan have *3:36DaddykevinVCSquid Says Ping the Host of Squd Says *3:36JoeyDR�� *3:36DaddykevinVCSquid* *3:36SugarboyTwo301Robloxalso! cartoonguy! even know u live in milan! it a 2nd city with the most population *3:36JustYesDaddykevinVC *3:36SugarboyTwo301Roblox1st is rome *the place I live *3:36LexiGuestGamer@LexiGuestGamer *3:36UzaylılarrrHey everyone *3:36CartoonGuy277idk, some nice things that i don't know how to say in English *3:36DaddykevinVC@LexiGuestGamer *3:36Golfpecks256Sugarboy, please do not ask someone else for their location. *3:36DaddykevinVCLexi is the Host, I am the Squid Says *3:36SugarboyTwo301RobloxGolfpecks i'm aasking *cartoon guy let private chat *3:36UzaylılarrrWhat about saying a sentence in our native language? *3:37JoeyDR@.q LexiGuestGamer *Oof *3:37DaddykevinVCLexi Hosts the Game Squid Says, i am the Squid Says! *3:37SpungiBubyou really shouldn't be asking for someone's location Sugarboy *even in private chats *3:37DaddykevinVCSquid Says What Game Starts with a R and ends with a X *3:37LexiGuestGamerRoblox *3:37JustYesRoblox *3:37DaddykevinVCYep its Roblox *AlternativeHuman93 has entered the Krusty Krab. *3:37UzaylılarrrHi *3:38AlternativeHuman93hello boizzzz *3:38Uzaylılarrr *3:38ChickenkrispiesWassup? *3:38AlternativeHuman93nothing too special *xd *3:38JustYesOh you know, playing a game and me being an idiot *3:38Golfpecks256Hello Alternative *3:38AlternativeHuman93hi *3:38LexiGuestGamer4 Posts Left, After those Posts, Let someone else be Squid Says *3:38JustYes* JustYes like that. *3:39SpongeBobFan72How do you play? *Is it too late for me to join? *3:39UzaylılarrrHey guys, are you interested in Disney Pixar movies *3:39JustYesIf you we're paying attention... *3:39AlternativeHuman93squid says *I like wood *3:40JustYes*facepalm* *snicker*